


Gladio Arranged Marriage HCs

by YXxXxXY



Series: FFXV Requests [17]
Category: FFXV - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:49:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25101946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YXxXxXY/pseuds/YXxXxXY
Summary: This is actually my first request for a bro other than Prompto, and while I’m extremely excited, I’m also kind of nervous.I’m gonna take a weird(?) route with this. Like, this will go through the World of Ruin, where you and Gladio meet up after roughly 15 years.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Reader, gladio/reader
Series: FFXV Requests [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1797337
Kudos: 16





	Gladio Arranged Marriage HCs

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually my first request for a bro other than Prompto, and while I’m extremely excited, I’m also kind of nervous.
> 
> I’m gonna take a weird(?) route with this. Like, this will go through the World of Ruin, where you and Gladio meet up after roughly 15 years.

  * You two have known each other since you were children, and have known you were to be wed since you were both fifteen. However, you two hadn’t seen one another since you were eighteen, and you wouldn’t see each other until you were thirty-two.
  * It’s not that you two forgot about the other, but with the sun disappearing, you both had better things to do than worry about marriage.
  * When y’all met up again, it was during the last year of darkness. You lived in Lestallum for the majority of the time, but were constantly on the move between the remaining outposts. You weren’t a hunter by any means, but you knew how to defend yourself and others if need be. (That happens to be one of the reasons your family and the Amicitia family had agreed to a marriage between you and their son in the first place, as they say your unwavering will as a sign that you’d fit in with the Shield perfectly fine.)
  * You were walking through the old marketplace when you ran into him, and you were milliseconds away from cussing both him and yourself out. Until you saw his face. He had aged, but then again so had you. He had two scars running over his face; one going over his left eye and the other perpendicular going across his forehead.
  * He was the one who recovered first, pulling you into a bear hug and nearly crushing you. You had to tap out, otherwise you were sure you would’ve passed out. You two spent the rest of that day just catching up.
  * A few weeks later, you met his friends, Ignis and Prompto. You quickly considered them a part of your family, seeing as they looked after Gladio when you weren’t able to. Very soon after, you began thinking of the two boys as younger brothers, taking the places of your family that hadn’t made it out of Insomnia. You became very protective over them; so protective, in fact, that you nearly ripped an unsuspecting hunter apart for brushing off Prompto. The blond is still kind of afraid of you after that.
  * When Gladio, Prompto, and Ignis left for Insomnia with Noctis, you only prayed that they would be alright. While you weren’t a hunter, you knew what daemons could do. You didn’t move from the living room of your small apartment for three days; until Gladio came back to you.
  * As soon as you saw the look on the Shield’s face, you knew that the king was gone. And you spent the next few days consoling both your betrothed as well as Ignis and Prompto.
  * It was a year later that Gladio asked you to marry him.



“(Y/n), I know that this isn’t the best of times, but I really need to know,” Gladio began, causing a sense of unease to fill you as you turned to face him. “I know our parents wanted us to get married, but I need to know what you want: do you want to stay with me, as my wife?”

You couldn’t respond at first, his question coming out of the blue. But just as the man was beginning to regret asking, you gave him a soft smile. Standing on your tip-toes, you pressed a light kiss to his lips.

“Of course I’ll stay. What kind of question is that?”


End file.
